Question: According to Jax's pedometer, he walked $2.783\,\text{km}$ while taking care of the livestock in the morning and $3.124\,\text{km}$ taking care of the livestock in the evening. How far did Jax walk while taking care of the livestock today?
Distance in the morning $+$ distance in the evening $=$ total distance. $\begin{matrix} &&&&\\ &{2}.&7&8&3\\ +&{3}.&1&2&4\\ \hline &{5}.&9&0&7\\ \end{matrix}$ ${2}+{3}={5}$ Jax walked $5.907\,\text{km}$ while taking care of the livestock today.